disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Нынче ты узнал любовь
«Нынче ты узнал любовь» ( ) — классическая песня из диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1994 года «Король Лев». Текст песни Оригинальная версия= Тимон: I can see what's happening Пумба: говорит What? Тимон: And they don't have a clue Пумба: говорит Who? Тимон: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two Пумба: говорит Oh. Тимон: Ze sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air Хор: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Симба: So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible She'd turn away from me Нала: He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside? Хор: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far Steeling through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are Тимон: And if he falls in love tonight It can be assumed Пумба: His carefree days with us are history Хором: In short, our pal is doomed |-|Русская версия= Тимон: Знаю я, в чём дело! Пумба: говорит В чём? Тимон: А эти двое нет. Пумба: говорит Кто? Тимон: У них любовь, от трио нашего Останется дуэт. Пумба: говорит О-оо... Тимон: У них l'amour, приятель, Хоть на спор я пойду! Они в восторге, но романтика Сулит нам всем беду! Хор: Нынче ты узнал любовь. И вечер дивно тих. Царят лишь мир, покой и нежность Во всех сердцах живых. Симба: Хочу в любви признаться, Но как сказать о ней? Поведать правду так... немыслимо: В ней тени прошлых дней. Нала: И скрытный он и странный, Играет чью-то роль, Ведь сердцем я своим почуяла: Он истинный король! Хор: Нынче ты узнал любовь, И вечер дивно тих. Царят лишь мир, покой и нежность Во всех сердцах живых. Нынче к вам пришла любовь, Прокравшись под луной, Вам шепча слова волшебные В тишине ночной. Тимон: Амур дружку любви напев В небесах пропел. Пумба: И ждут его одни заботы, Хором: Печальнейший удел! Другие версии Версия из мюзикла= Тимон: I can see what's happening Пумба: говорит What? Тимон: And they don't have a clue Пумба: говорит Who? Тимон: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two Пумба: говорит Oh. Тимон: The sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air Хор: Can you feel the love tonight The peace the evening brings The world for once in perfect harmony With all its living things Симба: So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible She'd turn away from me Нала: He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside? Хор: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are Нала: And if he feels the love tonight In the way I do Симба: It's enough for this restless wanderer Вдвоём: Just to be with you |-|От Элтона Джона (звучит в титрах)= There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind Can be turned away An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Удалённые версии Изначально планировалось, что песню исполнят лишь Тимон и Пумба, но Элтон Джон был категорически против. Ему не понравилось, что композиция приобретет комическую подоплёку. Певец заявил, что песня достойна быть продолжателем «великих диснеевских песен о любви» и что «сцена между львами показывает намного больше чувств, чем мог бы выразить диалог». Была также ещё одна удалённая версия, которую исполняли бы Симба и Нала. Версия 1 (Тимон и Пумба)= Тимон: If I said I love you Пумба: говорит Huh? Тимон: Had you on my brain Пумба: говорит Hey! Тимон: It would mean a romantic atmosphere had rendered me insane! It's only an example, it don't apply to us Пумба: говорит Phew! But over there, it's a different story Тимон: And one we must discuss! Вдвоём: Oh, can you feel the love tonight? Oh, the signs are there Пумба: A starry sky and tons of tenderness Тимон: Disaster in the air! And if he falls in love tonight Пумба: говорит Oh no! Тимон: It can be assumed Пумба: говорит What? Тимон: His carefree days with us are history In short Вдвоём: Our pal is doomed! |-|Версия 2 (Симба и Нала)= Симба: There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away. Нала: An enchanted moment. Any heart would fall. Paradise, and I can't help wondering should I be here at all? Хор: and Can you feel the love tonight? Won't you stay to see, stealing through the night's uncertainties, a truth for you and me. Нала: Somewhere there's a reason why I had to go, to keep away from this star-crossed voyager that I don't want to know. Симба: Never trust the future, never miss the past. If you live for the shining moment, the moment may just last! Хор: And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far Can you feel the love tonight? Won't you stay to see Stealing through the night's uncertainties A truth for you and me Stealing through the night's uncertainties A love for you and me Прочее * Изначально студия вообще не хотела использовать какую-либо романтическую песню в мультфильме. * В песню включены африканские мотивы, но более ярко они звучат в аудио-версии. Примечания en:Can You Feel the Love Tonight es:Can You Feel the Love Tonight fr:L'Amour Brille Sous les Étoiles it:L'amore è nell'aria stasera nl:'s Avonds Bloeit De Liefde Op pl:Can You Feel the Love Tonight pt-br:Can You Feel the Love Tonight Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Короля Льва» Категория:Романтические песни Категория:Король Лев Категория:Грустные песни